


the haircut

by MajesticAnna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, background YamaYachi, poutyama, rip emo fringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticAnna/pseuds/MajesticAnna
Summary: It looks as if he took kiddie scissors to his bangs and, in a fit of passion, chopped them up, unevenly and out of order, with no semblance of any decision making or fashion sense other than ‘I am going to end you, my pointy, triangular fringe. Mark this day as your last!’.It’s not his favorite haircut, if Hinata has any say about it.+++Kageyama pouts. Hinata wonders why.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 25
Kudos: 260





	the haircut

Kageyama has a bad haircut. It wasn’t terrible before now, Hinata thinks, even if some people said he looked like a blueberry. If he was a blueberry, he was a super cute, flavorful blueberry smoothie with whip cream on top.

Or something. Hinata isn’t good at metaphors. 

But now, it looks as if he took kiddie scissors to his bangs and, in a fit of passion, chopped them up, unevenly and out of order, with no semblance of any decision making or fashion sense other than ‘I am going to end you, my pointy, triangular fringe. Mark this day as your last!’. 

It’s not his favorite haircut, if Hinata has any say about it.

Thus, at the beginning of practice, Hinata goes up to Kageyama and slings his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, feet dragging against the gym floor. He nuzzles his head against Kageyama’s nape and whines, mourning the loss of his favorite triangle,

“What did you do to your hair?” Hinata says. Because certainly no hairdresser would have let him leave the salon like that. 

“I cut the bangs.” Kageyama’s right hand mimics a cutting motion, and then he scowls a bit. He is awfully pouty this morning. “It was getting in my eyes.”

“I think you cut it a bit short,” Hinata says. He moves his hand up and flicks the top of Kageyama's visible forehead, but his boyfriend pulls away; Hinata barely misses the silky edges.

“Bakageyama?” He’s never shied away from Hinata’s touch like this. Not like Hinata was poisonous. Kageyama can be shy but… “What’s going on?”

Kageyama flips his hair, which is far less dramatic now that his bangs can’t hide his wobbly eyes. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“I definitely won’t understand if you don’t tell me why you’re upset,” Hinata says. He detangles himself from the limp Kageyama and puts his hands on his hips. “Are you going to say anything?”

“No.”

“Fine, be a grouch.” Hinata huffs and turns around, marching toward the storage room. “I’m going to start setting up for practice until you finally speak to me.”

But Kageyama can be stubborn. Very stubborn. He doesn’t talk to Hinata during morning practice, even though he’s vice captain and theoretically should answer anyone if they have a question. When Hinata walks over to ask him about running a drill, though, he quickly worms away and tells Yamaguchi to handle it.

Poor Yamaguchi has to deal with a seething Hinata. He would feel guiltier if Kageyama actually decided to talk to him.

After practice and into mid-morning, Kageyama avoids Hinata in class and the hallway during breaks. He even disappears during lunch hour. Hinata stands by Kageyama’s desk, bentos swinging from his grip, one tied up with a decorated cover in white cows splashed on a blue background. 

As Hinata sulks, disappointingly alone, Yachi and Yamaguchi stop by Hinata’s classroom, hands hovering near each other but not quite enough to touch. Their relationship is new, but Hinata also thinks they’re both naturally shy, unlike the clingy sponge Hinata became as soon as he and Kageyama made their relationship official. Yachi seems to take pity on him and says: “Would you like to eat with us?”

Hinata tries not to grumble and groan over his dramatic boyfriend, but it’s a near thing. Nonetheless, he follows Yamaguchi and Yachi down to the courtyard, a common area the third years like to take advantage of. It’s a nice autumn day, despite the chill earlier in the week. The crisp air dances across their skin and welcomes them as dining companions. 

Hinata sits across from them on a stone bench, swishing his legs as he grouchily unwraps his bento. 

“Are you okay, Hinata?” Yachi says, blinking at him as he stabs angrily at some rice.

“Kageyama.” Hinata rolls his eyes, while Yamaguchi hums in understanding. “He’s avoiding me for some reason, and he won’t tell me why.”

“Ah.” Yachi nods her head, and fiddles with her chopsticks. “Do you have any idea what may have upset him?”

“No! But he should tell me why when I ask!” Hinata shoves a heap of rice into his mouth. “I can’t read his mind!”

Yamaguchi laughs, and Yachi elbows him lightly in the side. Hinata eyes the interaction and asks: “What’s so funny?”

“I think you both have an issue with mind-reading, Hinata,” Yamaguchi says. He flits his gaze to Yachi who nods in hesitant reassurance. “You’re so used to knowing what each other do on the court, maybe you two think it automatically translates into off-the-court interactions as well?”

Hinata considers this. He picks up a portion of katsu and chews it. He swallows. “You mean… he’s mad because I didn’t tell him something?”

“Maybe!” Yachi’s voice always sounds so bright and encouraging. Hinata understands why Yamaguchi likes her. “Did anything happen recently that you didn’t tell him about?”

Hinata dusts off his critical-thinking skills—admittedly, rarely-used—brain churning through the past week, when everything was going perfectly well with Kageyama. What could have set him off? They studied together on Wednesday, played some volleyball, then partook in a different kind of physical activity… hmm.

“I got a package the other day and I opened it in front of Kageyama,” Hinata says. “It was a pair of sports glasses, and he asked me what kind they were. I told them they were for beach volleyball, for when I go to Rio.” Hinata scrunches his nose. “Then his face got all… funny.”

“Hinata.” Yachi and Yamaguchi look at him in trepidation. Yachi wrings her hands and continues. “Have you told Kageyama about your plans to go to Brazil?”

“I guess not?” Hinata says. “I’m sure I meant to, it just never came up and—WAIT.” Hinata slams his hands on the table, his chopsticks clattering to the floor. “Is he mad because I didn’t tell him I was going to Brazil?!”

“If Yachi told me she was moving across the globe to a different country so off-hand like that.” Yamaguchi cringes, and Yachi pats his hand. “That probably wasn’t the best idea.”

  
“But he should get it, right?!” Hinata is freaking out. Just a bit. “I’m going over there to get better at volleyball, so I can meet him on the world stage!”

“He won’t know unless you tell him,” Yachi says. At least both Yamaguchi and Yachi seem sympathetic to Hinata’s problem. Tsukishima, or even Kageyama, would have definitely called him an idiot by now.

“Okay.” Hinata stands up from the table, rice grains and bento box astray. “I’m going to tell him.”

“Good luck!” Yachi and Yamaguchi wave him off. With no time to lose, he dashes away, and far behind him, he can’t hear Yachi say: “Y’know, the other day, Kageyama-kun asked me which movie I like to watch when I’m upse— Oh no—”

+++

Hinata can’t find Kageyama until afternoon practice. He has to focus on volleyball, which normally is easy to solely concentrate on. However, he has a mission of pride to complete, so he’s a little peeved he has to put it off.

When practice finally ends, Hinata prepares the best puppy-eyes he can conjure in case he needs to pull out the big guns to convince Kageyama to talk to him.

He doesn’t have to use them, though, because Kageyama is already waiting by their lockers in the gym room. Luckily, there’s no nosy first years listening to them, as they were the ones assigned on clean up duty. He briefly wonders if Yamaguchi or Yachi had arranged them to clean together, but he pushes it aside to focus on the boy in front of him. 

Before Hinata can get a word out, Kageyama blurts out: “I’m sorry.”

Hinata shuffles in place. “I really should say I’m sorry, too. I didn’t realize…”

“What?” Tobio says.

“Did something about Brazil upset you?” Hinata asks, because he’s not about to make a second mistake by messing up the root of their issue. 

Kageyama huffs a breath. "What do you think?” 

“Tobiooooooo.” Hinata goes back to his favorite pastime: hanging off of Kageyama like a koala. Luckily, Kageyama lets him latch onto his side. “Use your words.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me about Brazil?” Hinata feels his stomach sink at the words. Shit. “I’m your boyfriend, but you didn’t tell me anything about it.”

“I meant to!” Hinata says. No. He shouldn’t make excuses. “I’m sorry. I assumed you would understand without me having to say so, but I shouldn’t have done that. I need to get better at volleyball and moving to the number one volleyball country is the best way for me to do that. But still I shouldn’t have assumed—” A thought crosses his mind, the synapses sparking into place. “Is that why you cut your hair?”

Kageyama’s cheeks turn a lovely shade of red, and he avoids Hinata’s searching gaze. He scratches his face with one hand, holding Hinata with the other. “Yachi sent me a movie to watch… the girl was going through a break up and she cut her hair… so I—”

“Tobio?” Hinata’s eyes widen comically, almost bursting out of his face at the implication. “We’re not breaking up?!”

“We’re not?!” Kageyama’s eyes are as wide as Hinata’s own. 

“No! Never!” Hinata shakes his head. “Did you think I would fly over to Brazil and immediately break up with you?”

“Well.” Kageyama’s lips form a cute pout, and Hinata is tempted to kiss him. “It sounds stupid when you say it out loud. 

“It is stupid!” Hinata feels like this point needs to be made abundantly clear. “Why would I break up with you?”

“You’re going across the sea, so I figured—”

“That I would stop loving you?!” Hinata is aghast at how stupid his boyfriend can be. “It doesn’t work like that.”

Kageyama’s hand on Hinata tenses then releases. “You won’t break up with me?”

“No! I won’t!” Hinata shouts, a bit too loud. “It'll be hard, but we’ll make it work.”

“Oh,” Kageyama says. He fingers with his newly cut fringe, frowning. “I guess I cut my hair for nothing.” 

Hinata laughs. God, he is so in love. “You can always regrow it.”

Kageyama shifts his weight in Hinata’s grip. He hums. “I think I might change it. Miwa is a hairdresser, she could help.”

“She had a say in the fringe?”

“No. Did you think—”

“No. It looks terrible. No way she did that.”

Kageyama frowns. “Does it really look that bad?”

Hinata sighs and musses up Kageyama’s hair. “You still somehow pull it off. Curse your handsome genes.”

Kageyama’s frown turns into a small, shit-eating smirk. “You think I’m handsome?”

“Oh no, the King’s ego will grow way too large.” Hinata pulls himself up to kiss Kageyama full on the mouth. They part with a loud smack. “We can’t have that.”

“We can’t.”

Hinata lays his head down against Kageyama’s shoulder, right where he should be. “What if I cut my hair?”

Kageyama raises his eyebrow. “As long as you don't do it yourself.”

Hinata pouts. “Don’t trust me?”

“You’d be even worse with scissors.”

Hinata reaches up and tugs at Kageyama’s hair, and they devolve into their typical bickering.

And as they messed each other’s hair up, bowling over with laughter, Hinata knew this: despite the uncertainty of their futures, of dealing with long-distance and conflicting schedules, they’d be alright.

+++

_Omake 1_

“You’re joining the Adlers? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Did you tell me about Rio?”

“Touche.”

  
+++

_Omake 2_

“Why did you cut your hair!”

“Well at least I didn’t cut it myself. And you’re the one who told me to!”

“It was a joke! Hinata! A joke!”

“....”

“Shit, I’m not sure if you’re hotter with long hair or short hair.”

“Sounds like a you problem.”

+++

  
  
_Omake 3_

“You met Oikawa-san?”

Hinata closes the fridge, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s behavior. It’s a good thing they’re not Facetiming or Kageyama would be fuming at it. “We happened to meet on the beach.”

“That’s how all affairs start.”

Hinata giggles. “Tobio, if I can love you with your third year haircut, I will love you through anything.”

“Will you ever let me live that down?”

“Never.”

“Do you like my hair now?” Kageyama asks, because he always wants affection. Hinata can relate.

“You look beautiful.” Hinata says, preparing his knives to chop his cauliflower. “Even with a middle part—”

“Hey!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kagehina Day! Posting a bit early but I'm too excited :D Thanks to Anna for beta-reading!
> 
> twitter: [@majesticdeku](https://twitter.com/majesticdeku)  
> tumblr: [majesticanna](https://majesticanna.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
